There is known a vast variety of different devices used for transporting parceled goods. Typically pieces or stacks thereof are loaded onto a wheeled platform, on which they are conveyed to shop floor or storage. These wheeled platforms are called dollies. Generic dollies are typically designed to provide a simple wheeled platform that is not intended to receive a specific piece. On the contrary, the design principle is to provide a structure that can bear the weight of heavy objects, such as engines, transmissions, industrial pumps and similar objects that would otherwise be difficult to transport by carrying. Accordingly, generic dollies traditionally feature a simple frame welded together from a plurality of steel beams and castors bearing-mounted to the bottom side of the frame assembly.
While generic dollies can withstand heavy loads, they are unfortunately rather cumbersome and do not provide proper support, especially lateral support, for the contents. To overcome this problem, customized dollies with appropriate object receiving shapes have been developed. Customized dollies typically comprise a platform, which is customized to receive and support a carrier of specific shape, and castors configured to the bottom surface of the platform. Such customized dollies are made of plastic and are used for transporting parceled goods, e.g. beverage containers, such as single or multi-packed bottles. The plastic platforms are typically injection molded to provide a form-fitting landscape that is able to conform to the shape of the parceled goods or carriers thereof.
It is also known to provide a recess to the top surface of the dolly to receive the wheels of a superimposed second dolly, whereby a stack of empty dollies can be formed to save space.
However, known dollies are not always ideal for use in a typical dynamic environment, in which the conveyable objects can vary depending on the current transportation need and in which the dollies are subjected to wearing use. More specifically, current customized dollies are suitable for a very limited range of different objects and have been proven rather frail. One particular problem with traditional dollies is that the wheels attached to the platform experience rough handling by e.g. forklift forks, whereby the castor flange shears off the platform.